


【多cp】当辉夜姬被穿以后

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: 多cp - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Summary: 多cp，是早期的黑历史补档
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	【多cp】当辉夜姬被穿以后

楔子  
作为一个火影迷而且还是资深coser的我，没有错过本市的火影完结only展。  
但是究竟要出哪个角色我还是纠结了一番。虽然和社团的人一起去在团里不会撞角色，但去了会场里撞角色的概率不是一般的大。  
如果是出主要的那几个或是人气高的晓组织成员……  
我都可以预见会场里满满的影分|身了。  
于是深明大义的我把主角正派都让给了社里的小伙伴，自己出了辉夜姬。  
果然没撞。  
但我遇到了更让我难以置信的事。  
谁来告诉我，只是坐在椅子上休息一会儿不小心睡着了，怎么一睁眼就看到不少“熟人”站在面前？  
的确是“熟人”。  
银毛的死鱼眼有一只是红的，只穿了裤子的家伙半边脸毁容，黑色碎发的人手里提着剑，金毛站在他身边，还有个樱发碧眼的姑娘。  
不远处的黑长直一直盯着我，那眼睛里的担忧都快化成实质了，其他人都是眼瞎吗？  
大筒木羽衣，六道仙人，你快来告诉我，我怎么就成你母亲了？  
看着他们，我第一次觉得人生可以这么扯。

带卡篇  
1.带土觉得会和九尾人柱力一战的自己脑子一定是以前用限定月读的时候就坏掉了。  
那个混蛋居然打掉了他的面具。  
——这意味着他从谁也不是的男人变成了带土，宇智波带土，一个早就把名字刻上慰灵碑的人。  
虽然不是很在乎慰灵碑那种没有意义的东西，但是，那个赝品一定会目瞪口呆的吧？  
要不要趁烟尘还没散开就离开呢？  
啊啦～怎么想都觉得卡卡西前辈变脸的样子很好玩儿呢，还是不走了吧。  
“O……Obito！”  
烟尘散去，看到带土模样的银发忍者难得露出震惊的表情，虽然大半都被面罩遮住了。  
但是，他似乎还有些庆幸，像是松了口气。  
这个赝品，以为自己不会下狠手吗？带土看到卡卡西的神情，不由暗道：赝品就是赝品！以为谁都和他一样会轻易死掉吗？  
“卡卡西老师，你认识他？”九尾人柱力听到卡卡西的话不由回问了一句。  
“嘛，认识啊。”卡卡西仿佛回过了神，抬手抚向自己的左眼，“宇智波带土，水门班曾经的哭包吊车尾。”  
“他那样还是吊车尾！”九尾人柱力大叫一声。  
“笨卡卡你说谁是吊车尾！”  
一句话反射条件地说出，然后包括带土自己都愣了一下。  
勾起一抹冷笑，带土回神道：“卡卡西，该说你真不愧是曾经的天才吗？一句话就挑起我的回忆，不知道水门老师看到你这一嘴伶牙俐齿的模样会是什么反应。”  
卡卡西苦笑，拦住身边正要冲上去的鸣人，“嘛，带土，水门老师……”  
“是我放出九尾人柱力没错，不过，你以为他为什么会死？”带土觉得今天已经说的太多了，都不像自己了，“啧，要不是木叶的那群老家伙，水门老师那个笨蛋兴许还会保住性命。居然还为此疏远宇智波，木叶果然是肮脏腐朽的村子。”  
“不许你那么说父亲和木叶！父亲救了村子，是英雄！木叶村也绝对不是你说的那样，三代爷爷，纲手婆婆，鼬大哥，还有大家，让我们付出了那么多的木叶绝对不是腐朽的村子！”  
“哦？”带土看着叫嚷的人，道：“你这金发蓝眼和水门老师还真像，全木叶也就你们父子是这般模样，那些村民肯定认得出来。不过我听说，你在木叶过得可不好啊，英雄的儿子——漩涡鸣人。”  
说完，带土不再理会他们，用神威离开了。

2.四战结束的时候，带土觉得像在做梦。  
无限月读成功了，不过大筒木辉夜复活了。  
但是，谁来告诉他为什么辉夜姬复活后做的第一件事就是骂她的小儿子黑绝，第二件事就是解除无限月读还复活了大批忍者？  
起码死在大战里的忍者和依旧是秽土之身的四位火影都复活了，还有宇智波一族也复活了不少人。  
“那边那个有阿修罗力量的木遁小子，不要看了。哀家只是意识降临，因陀罗不会有事的。”辉夜姬缓缓道。  
千手柱间？带土觉得他大概知道千手柱间在想什么，毕竟拥有斑记忆的他从某种意义上来说也是宇智波斑。  
不过，斑这家伙对千手柱间的感情有些奇怪啊，像是……爱？  
带土觉得他好像发现了什么不得了的秘密。  
接下来的事也没什么波澜了，四战结束，辉夜姬和黑绝六道回了月亮，忍者各回各村。  
一切都顺利得像是无限月读。  
但带土知道，这是现实，不是月读世界。  
因为这个世界没有琳，野原琳。

3.木叶的重建因为木遁的存在很快就结束了。  
代价是千手柱间、带土和斑在医院躺了一个月。但这也不是没有好处的，起码的斑和带土引发四战的问题没人在追究了。  
宇智波族地没有被毁多少，所以重建时地址没变，不过规格倒是有所变化，其中最大的宅院给了斑和泉奈。  
千手家只有初代二代和五代在世，所以千手柱间就在宇智波族地附近用木遁建了一套房子。  
带土出院的时候，卡卡西和波风水门都放下工作来了木叶医院。  
“嘛，带土，欢迎回来。”卡卡西站在医院门口道。  
带土看看卡卡西，没敢看他旁边的水门，张张嘴没说话，准备离开。  
“对不起，带土。”水门忽然道。  
“没什么对不起的。”带土闭闭眼，“是我杀了你，要说对不起也是我说。”  
“不，”水门摇头，“如果我能早点认出你，你也许早就回来木叶了。”  
带土终于看向他：“回来对那时我并不是什么好事，再说我现在也不后悔。”说完，带土迈步离开，丝毫不理会试图阻拦他的卡卡西。  
去哪里好呢？  
带土暂时不想回族地。老祖宗在医院躺着都恨不得杀了总是惹怒他的千手柱间，听说那家伙还把千手大宅建在宇智波族地附近，老祖宗现在出院知道了，族地那边肯定已经是修罗场了。  
咦？甘栗甘？  
带土停下脚步，看向路边的店铺。作为标准的宇智波甜食控，带土果断进了店。  
“红豆糕，谢谢。”甘栗甘的老板娘是他为数不多到现在依然尊敬的人。  
那时候，每次任务结束他都会来甘栗甘吃红豆糕。  
因为宇智波一族大多数人都是甜食控，所以和甘栗甘的关系一向很好，外人千金难求的打折卡几乎人手一张，只不过折扣不同罢了。  
而带土手上的打折卡就是唯二两张五折卡之一，能得到它也许还要归功于带土小时候乐于助人根正苗红，偶尔还带很可爱的小止水来甘栗甘。  
至于另一张五折卡则在老祖宗手里，很长一段时间也放在带土那里保管，虽然老祖宗更喜欢居酒屋的豆皮寿司。  
“呐，红豆糕，打五折呦带土！”  
老板娘人还是那么好。其实他都已经做好被厌恶憎恨的准备了。  
“带土，虽然你十八年没回木叶，但你的打折卡仍然有效呦。”老板娘没有立刻离开，“六代目这些年经常来，说是给你买红豆糕。我呢，就给他打了五折。”  
亏他以为慰灵碑前的红豆糕是原价买的，还心疼了一下他的钱袋，感动一番。  
“带土你呢可要好好谢谢六代目。这一个月他亲自到各家各户为你求情，现在木叶那些村民才没做出什么过激的行为。”  
那个赝品……替我求情？  
“嘛，老板娘，背后说人可不是淑女行为。”  
“啊，六代目大人。”老板娘回身看到卡卡西，冲带土眨眨眼就离开了。  
“我不需要你求情，我做的事我自己承担。”带土看着坐在对面的卡卡西说。  
卡卡西没接他的话：“嘛，红豆糕再不吃就凉了。”  
带土看了他一眼，低头吃红豆糕不在理他。  
离开甘栗甘的时候，鼬和止水刚好进来，告诉他族地那边老祖宗和初代已经打起来了。  
果然没回去是对的。带土暗暗想。  
“嘛，带土，不如去我那里住一晚吧。”  
这个赝品，好像也不是那么讨厌了。

4.回去的路上，带土绕道去买了秋刀鱼。  
才不是给笨卡卡买的。  
带土默默想着，忽视了一旁卡卡西若有所思的神情。  
卡卡西现在是木叶的六代目火影，在木叶除了旗木大宅还有一套火影宅。旗木大宅因为在村子偏远的地方，所以并没有被毁坏，但也很久没有人居住了。至于村内的火影宅则是用木遁新建的。  
新建造的房子还带着淡淡的木香，而且，带土在上面还感受到了自己微弱的查克拉波动。  
“嘛，我家是你建的啊带土。”卡卡西显然也感受到了。  
带土没理他，自顾自进了厨房。  
这十八年来他唯一会做的菜就是盐烤秋刀鱼。嗯，咸的。  
端上桌的菜带土自己先吃了了一口，“放心吧，没毒。”  
果然还是无法理解笨卡卡为什么会喜欢吃秋刀鱼，明明红豆糕和三色丸子这种甜品更好吃。  
无法理解的带土放下了筷子。  
卡卡西顿了一下，还是没问为什么带土会做盐烤秋刀鱼。  
正如带土没问为什么冰箱里全是甘栗甘的红豆糕。

5.老祖宗和千手柱间和好了，并且千手柱间住进了宇智波大宅。  
而泉奈祖宗搬进了千手的房子。  
带土没问为什么，毕竟原因他大概也猜得到。再说，就算问了，老祖宗也会冷笑一声反问他为什么住在六代目火影的宅子里并且长时间不回族地。  
不过带土也不知道自己为什么会看着卡卡西就不想走了。  
卡卡西已经把火影之位传给了漩涡鸣人。幸亏那个没脑子的九尾小鬼有奈良家的人当参谋和佐助那小子给他当暗部部长。  
不过，也就佐助会任劳任怨替他批火影的文件让他去吃一乐，还好有止水和他的好哥哥鼬替他刷任务量。  
呐，卡卡西，你说为什么忍界和平了，但是琳不在了呢？  
三忍虽然分属两村，但好歹都还活着。  
你的弟子们也都好好地待在木叶。  
就连晓组织的那些家伙也都复活开始治理雨隐村。  
但为什么水门班却缺了琳呢？

6.一切步入正轨后宇智波家很多人成了无业者。  
虽然大家都在做任务，但毕竟五大国还处在蜜月期，根本没什么重要任务。  
老祖宗大笔一挥让他们重建木叶警备队，剩下的都申报了暗部。  
听说建村的时候就说好了火影之位归千手一脉，暗杀部队归宇智波。  
尽管如此，依然有很多人闲了下来。比如老祖宗，比如带土。  
还有一部分用影分|身完成任务，本体在村子里闲逛。  
老祖宗组织了一次聚餐，泉奈祖宗、止水、鼬、佐助、带土都在邀请名单内。  
但是最后三忍、鹰小队、木叶十二小强、千手兄弟、凯和红还有阿斯玛那些上忍都参加了，算是木叶史上最大规模的聚会。  
由于人多，地点从甘栗甘换成了终结之谷。  
对了，那里的雕像已经被千手柱间自复活后第一时间修复好了。  
那次聚会除了李大家都喝了不少酒，带土后来喝得已经不知道自己在做什么了。  
脑子里唯一记得的就是卡卡西摘掉面罩后的脸。

7.宿醉并不好受。带土睡醒后坐起身，敲敲有些晕的脑袋，想着以后绝对不喝这么多酒了。  
但清醒后带土恨不得继续晕下去。  
他在卡卡西家，此时正坐在他的床上。  
旁边是依然熟睡的卡卡西，没有面罩，没有衣服。  
他自己也没穿。  
再加上两人身上的痕迹，发生了什么一目了然。  
要不要趁卡卡西前辈还没醒先离开或者装睡呢？阿飞可是好孩子，不能让前辈尴尬难过呢。  
可是还不待他做出决定，卡卡西先睁开了眼。  
“早，带土。”  
“啊，早，卡卡西前辈。”

8.事情就这样过去，两人默契地对那一晚闭口不谈，装作什么都没有发生。  
但带土还是搬回了宇智波族地。  
也许他们两人都需要静静。  
带土坐在琳的墓旁想。  
“呐，琳，我喜欢你”这句话一直梗在喉间，带土突然发现自己不能像以前一样轻松地说出这句话。  
那时候琳喜欢卡卡西，他还能对自己说“我喜欢琳”；但是现在带土却再也不能让自己相信“我喜欢琳”。  
就好像对琳的喜欢已经消失不见。  
那为什么会执着于给琳创造一个和平的世界呢？  
为什么会恨卡卡西杀死琳呢？  
带土想不明白，低声呢喃出来。  
“因为你爱的是旗木卡卡西，你恨他违背了你们的约定。”身后不知何时来的人回答道。  
带土不用看也知道，那是宇智波斑。  
“哼，不要以为你喜欢千手柱间全忍界的男人就都和你一样喜欢同性。”  
斑不在意他的话，坐在了他身边。  
“那天聚会你可是揪着卡卡西的衣领不放，说什么‘卡卡西你混蛋，我看了你十八年你居然神经大条都没发现我’还有什么‘卡卡西你和千手柱间一样是笨蛋，我和斑喜欢你们那么久，你们两个大傻瓜都没发现’。”  
带土不说话了。事实上他已经被自家老祖宗的话吓住了。  
我……喜欢笨卡卡？  
“再怎么说你也是我亲手教的后辈，我就不计较你说柱间傻的事了。你和卡卡西的事，好好想想，别整天丧着脸在我面前晃，出去还丢宇智波的脸。”

9.带土后来抽了一天约卡卡西去了影岩。  
两人坐在卡卡西雕像的头发上，良久没开口。  
“嘛，带土。”看着夕阳下的木叶，卡卡西拍拍身下的雕像，“你的写轮眼刻在影岩上了。”  
“我已经不在乎火影之位了。”带土停顿了一下，“更何况，火影从来都不属于宇智波。”  
卡卡西一下沉默下来。  
“不说这个了。”带土想了想，还是决定问问，“你，对我怎么看？”  
卡卡西疑惑地看了眼带土:“哭包，吊车尾，木叶英雄。”  
带土忍住生气的冲动，问:“还有呢？”  
“还有？”卡卡西道，“大概很单纯很温柔吧。”  
“单纯，温柔……卡卡西你是眼瞎吗？”  
卡卡西认真起来:“不，带土。在我眼里，你就是这样的。”  
“为了和平发动四战，虽然是犯傻做错了，但我知道你还是当初水门班那个宇智波带土。”  
“更何况，你其实没有对我和水门老师下死手。我不知道你怎么想，但老师不是你亲手杀死的，这里面也有木叶高层的原因，我知道这点就够了。”  
“我违背了和你的约定，但你十八年都没有杀我。带土，你真的很温柔。”  
“卡卡西你就是个笨蛋。我给你眼睛是把它当成礼物送给你，让你看清未来，不是为了给你负担让你成为Copy忍者活成我以前的样子。”  
“琳的事我早就知道你是不得已，是她自己寻死。你这些年到底在愧疚什么？你已经笨得无可救药了，卡卡西。”带土嘲讽道。  
“但是，卡卡西，我果然还是不忍心杀掉你这个笨蛋啊。”带土偏偏头，“你知道为什么吗？”  
卡卡西似乎想到了什么，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“我，喜欢你呐，卡卡西。”  
“嘛，我也喜欢你，带土。”  
“在一起吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“琳会祝福我们吧？”  
“会的，带土。”

带卡篇——END——

柱斑篇  
1.当黑绝偷袭成功的时候，斑看到不远处的柱间瞳孔一缩，大声喊了他的名字。  
“Madara！”  
斑微微睁大了眼睛。被人从背后穿心的感觉分外熟悉，熟悉到就好像是在昨天。  
查克拉在流失，斑却觉得自己从来没有像现在一样清醒过。  
他看到忍者联军中很多人都露出了吃惊的表情，好像是因为听到黑绝说的话。  
他在说什么？  
斑听不到。  
他只能看到身上还有查克拉棒的柱间嘴一张一合在说着什么，表情是与旁人不同的担心。  
他到底在说什么？  
斑，斑，斑。  
“原来在叫我的名字。”斑看着柱间的嘴型，判断出了他的话语。  
柱间，我可以认为你是在担心我吗？  
我可以认为，你是……爱我的吗？

2.醒来的时候，斑发现自己正躺在地上，柱间正从远处走来。  
很好，查克拉充足，伤口愈合。斑很快就判断出自己的身体状况，但却还是有些疑惑。  
这些疑惑在看到柱间没有裂痕的脸时，达到了顶峰。  
在听柱间解释完现状后，斑很想笑；在看到站在宇智波族人中间的泉奈时，斑觉得很高兴。  
但是笑不出来呢。  
“斑斑？斑斑？”  
“斑斑你又不理我了。”  
斑回神看了眼蹲在一边消沉的柱间，难得没讽刺他。  
“什么事？”  
柱间听到后立刻起身走到已经站在一边的斑身旁。  
“呐，斑斑，你说的话还算数吗？”  
“什么话？”斑仔细想了想自己是不是又不小心说的什么不该说的。  
“就是‘我可以认为，你是爱我的吗’那句。”  
没想到自己居然把那句话说了出来。斑一时间也不知道该怎么回答，只得含糊道:  
“你自己想吧。我还要去找泉奈呢，省的又被千手扉间那个混蛋伤了。”  
说罢，斑便逃似的离开了。

3.在和各国交涉之后，斑以及宇智波一族都回了木叶。  
为了重建木叶，柱间拉着斑用木遁帮忙，不甘心的斑就拉上了带土。  
再怎么说也是自己培养的后辈。  
然后三人在木叶医院躺了一个月。  
刚出院的斑被泉奈接走回了宇智波族地，那里有属于他们的一处大宅。  
至于千手柱间，斑觉得木叶没人会亏待初代目火影就索性不管他了。  
但他没想到，刚回到族地不久他就感受到柱间的查克拉。  
还有千手扉间那个混蛋。  
果断转身，斑决定去看看到底是怎么回事。

4.该死的柱间居然把千手大宅建在宇智波族地附近。  
斑觉得他把柱间打了一顿都算轻的，谁让那个查克拉怪物恢复力那么变态。  
不过他也没下狠手就是了。不然刚建好的族地又要重建了。  
带土那个混小子居然没回族地，亏他还在自己的大宅里给他留了间房，打算好好关照一下后辈。  
最可恶的是千手扉间，居然拐跑了泉奈。  
但是泉奈啊，那混蛋可是曾经重伤过你，怎么能这么轻易就原谅他呢？  
于是柱间每次潜入宇智波族地都会被斑捉住，然后听他不停地骂扉间。

5.事情最后还是解决了。泉奈搬去千手大宅，柱间搬进宇智波族地。  
至于纲手和带土，一个溜回自己的火影宅，一个至今仍住在旗木小子家。  
不过斑很快就意识到一个问题:宇智波闲人太多了。  
不得不说这是灭族的后遗症，现在的木叶一时半会也空不出多余的职位。  
“柱间，当初你答应我什么了？”  
斑和柱间坐在居酒屋的角落里，点了几盘豆皮寿司和几瓶清酒。  
“斑斑你是说哪件事啊？”柱间一脸茫然。  
“哼！你当上火影的时候怎么说的？暗部归宇智波。”咽下最后一口寿司，斑说:“现在重建工作已经差不多了，你什么时候把暗部重新交给宇智波？还有警备队，虽说当初宇智波因此被排斥在权力之外，但有我在想来扉间那家伙也不会再把宇智波怎么样。”  
“那个，斑斑，我现在不是火影。”  
“你堂堂初代目火影，这点事都办不好你就滚回你的千手大宅吧！”

6.木叶警备队重新组建，富岳还是成为了警备队队长，一大批宇智波也重归岗位。  
至于暗部，加入的也不少。但是就是暗部部长一职木叶高层还是起了争执。  
好在旗木家的小子把火影之位交给了漩涡鸣人，那家伙力排众议，指名让佐助当了部长。  
不过斑总觉得这是那小子和他哥哥商量好的计谋。  
事实上也确实是这样。佐助小子帮漩涡鸣人处理文件，任务量全靠止水和鼬。  
一切步入正轨，斑决定带上宇智波那几个后辈来一次聚会。  
但最后也不知道怎么就变成了二三十人的终结谷聚餐。  
总之大家很尽兴就是了。

7.斑发现带土那小子的心结很重。  
聚会的时候那小子喝大了，揪着旗木小子的衣领不放，还在说些什么。  
“卡卡西，你混蛋！嗝！我看了你十八年，你居然……嗝，你居然神经大条都没有发现我。”  
“卡卡西你和千手……千手柱间一样是笨蛋！我和斑喜欢……喜欢你们那么久，你们两个大傻瓜都没发现！”  
到后来，斑只听到带土重复着“卡卡西”“混蛋”，显然已经喝的不省人事。  
不过，居然敢骂柱间是笨蛋。斑眯眯眼，最后还是决定放过这个后辈。  
毕竟他这么大闹，来参加的人都知道了，事后还不知道要怎么笑话他呢，已经算是倒霉了。  
后来聚会上的人基本都醉了，柱间那家伙就拉了他帮忙把人送回去。  
他把带土送到了卡卡西家。

8.第二天带土就回了族地并且没有再夜不归宿。  
不过斑还是在某一天发现这小子去了墓地一坐一天。  
于是斑很好心地去帮后辈解心结去了。  
再后来，那小子彻底搬了出去，和旗木小子住到了一块。

9.斑觉得，木叶什么的，当初心软了一下没彻底毁掉果然是对的。  
和平。  
没有什么比这更好了。

柱斑篇——END——

佐鸣篇  
1.当在战场上看到复活的宇智波一族时，佐助就知道他这下子想不回木叶都不行了。  
尤其是再次看到鼬的时候。  
不过佐助已经看开了，本来他的计划也是回木叶争取火影之位。  
但是，那个吊车尾的似乎也不弱啊。  
佐助第一次承认了自己不如鸣人。

2.木叶的重建工作是初代目、斑和带土完成的。  
他们住院的一个月，卡卡西忙着火影的交接工作。  
新任的七代目最终确定是鸣人，鹿丸成为了参谋，小樱去了医疗部。  
佐助自己处于无业状态，止水哥和鼬不等父亲和斑的同意就加入了暗部，有卡卡西在他们也都是恢复原职。  
最近一次见到卡卡西的时候，他正在一户村民家门口，身子弯成90度，似乎是在赔罪。  
佐助想了想，觉得能让卡卡西这么做的恐怕只有宇智波带土，他那个还躺在木叶医院的小叔叔。  
六代目火影亲自求情赔罪，他那个小叔叔真命好。  
佐助想着，忽然就想到有人跟他说过的，那个跪在雷影面前为他求情的鸣人。  
谁要那个吊车尾的求情。

3.吊车尾的指名让他做暗部部长。  
在此之前，木叶发生的事让佐助不得不思考了很多。  
斑和初代目，泉奈和二代目，大蛇丸和自来也。  
他不得不思考一下自己和鸣人的关系。  
得出的结论是，他，似乎不满足于和鸣人做兄弟了。  
最后他还是接下了暗部部长的工作。  
这之中不仅有斑和初代目约定的原因，更是因为他觉得那个吊车尾的，一定不会好好做工作。

4.事实证明，佐助是对的。  
尽管有鹿丸在，但鸣人依旧无法老实地批完剩下的文件。  
“佐助最近有心事啊。”  
佐助一偏头，看到鼬在他身边坐下，两个人像小时候一样待在走廊里。  
“啊，吊车尾的当了火影还每天不务正业，鹿丸让我劝劝他。”佐助撇嘴，“啧，那家伙怎么可能静下心呆在办公室。”  
“佐助想做什么就做吧。”  
“但是，还有暗部固定的任务量要完成。”佐助摇摇头，却忽然想到什么，对鼬道:“不如哥哥你和止水哥帮我完成一部分，我去批暗部和火影的文件吧？”

5.佐助的任务最后还是交给了鼬和止水，他自己干脆搬到火影办公室，批复暗部和火影的文件。  
至于漩涡鸣人，他在听到这个消息时就跑去吃一乐拉面了。  
鹿丸抱着一叠文件进入火影办公室。  
“这些需要鸣人盖章，我先放这儿了。”鹿丸放下手中的文件，看向坐在一边埋头工作的佐助，“真麻烦啊，你这样做，就不怕惯坏鸣人吗？他可是火影啊。”  
“我乐意惯着他。”佐助抬头，“他只需要做好木叶的太阳就行了，这些工作，不适合他。”  
“你还真是……算了，你们的事还真麻烦，我就不管了。那些文件你记得盖章。”鹿丸说完，摸摸头出了办公室。  
“惯坏吗？”

6.斑组织了一次终结谷的聚会，佐助想了想，觉得文件他第二天还能批完，就拉着鸣人去了。  
当然，他也叫上了战后成为木叶忍者的鹰小队。  
那次大家玩儿得很疯，最后基本都喝大了。  
佐助记得他小叔叔宇智波带土好像还跟卡卡西表白了，也不枉卡卡西那一个月亲自替他求情。  
不过，佐助隐约记得他后来好像做了什么不得了的事。  
似乎是他们在玩儿真心话大冒险，然后他好像吻了鸣人。  
鸣人当时瞪大了眼睛，蓝色的，像天空一样，很好看。

7.虽然四战刚结束，五大国处于蜜月期，但暗部的工作并不少。  
坐在办公室的佐助有些头疼，漩涡鸣人已经躲了他很多天，堆积的文件加上暗部的工作，让他这几天几乎没睡觉。  
但依然有很多工作要做，而且都是以鸣人的智商完全无法解决的政治问题。  
那个笨蛋来处理的话，会把一切搞砸的。  
佐助只好这样安慰自己。  
但鹿丸带来的消息依然让他火大。  
那家伙居然跑去了汤之国。难道卡卡西没告诉他，火影需要坐镇木叶吗？  
于是佐助只好放下手头的工作前往汤之国。  
谁让他是暗部部长，必须保护火影的安全。  
虽然现在的忍界已经没人伤得了他。

8.佐助找到鸣人的时候，他正在吃拉面。  
见到佐助的鸣人咽下嘴里的面道:“佐助佐助，你带钱了吗？帮我付账吧。”  
佐助忍住打他的冲动付了账。  
“吊车尾的，你不知道火影是不能乱跑的吗？”  
鸣人愣了一下，移开视线:“呐呐，我只是想放松一下。”  
“你……算了，回村子吧。”佐助紧了紧拳。

9.回村之后佐助就把属于火影的文件交给鸣人，给自己放了个假。  
无视了鸣人的哀嚎，佐助出了火影楼后就站到了影岩上。  
他知鸣人一定能完成那些工作，毕竟涉及到政治和内容不大见得人的他都处理完了，剩下的都是普通的文件。  
回村的路上他和鸣人好好谈了谈，现在的鸣人也终于意识到他们之间那份早已变质的感情。  
他觉得自己可以像带土那家伙一样搬出族地了。  
毕竟火影宅还是很大的。

10.佐助觉得自己大概可以了解团藏当初的想法了，虽然他并不认同。  
有些人，天生就适合站在阳光下，去温暖别人。  
然而，有光就有暗。  
在阳光下的阴影中，必然会站着那么一个心甘情愿的人。

佐鸣篇——END——

自蛇篇  
1.四战在大蛇丸复活后没多久就结束了，而且结束得莫名其妙。  
似乎他的作用就是秽土转生几位火影，然后看着他们彻底复活。  
这次复活的还有宇智波一族、晓的众人和一些其他忍者村的忍者。  
但大蛇丸没有在战场上见到那个人。  
明明初代时期的宇智波泉奈都复活了。  
晓的人最后除了几位宇智波都去了雨隐村，走的时候来问他要不要一起去。  
难得他们还记得自己这叛出晓的人。  
但大蛇丸不想去，他自己还有个音忍村，虽然之前被毁了大部分，但好歹他也是那个村子的首领，战争结束，他也该为那个村子做些事了。  
拒绝了纲手发出的回木叶的邀请，大蛇丸带着兜回了音忍村。

2.音忍村的重建速度不快，但好在纲手还派了些木叶的人来，音忍村的基础设施都已经修复好了。  
坐在新建的音影楼中，大蛇丸突然有种恍若隔世的感觉。  
音忍村现在的体制是仿照木叶的，但和木叶相比要更简洁。最重要的是，音忍村没有像木叶一样的D级除草任务，任务也不是有影来发布，而是张贴在村里的通告栏上。  
兜回到音忍村后接任了医疗部部长和音影助理，伊邪那美的作用还是挺大的。  
至于音影，就是大蛇丸自己。

3.手上的空陈戒指突然传来集会的通知。  
事实上，大蛇丸的空陈戒指已经很久没有接到过集会通知了，毕竟他已经叛出了晓。  
但四战后晓组织全部复活，治理雨隐村，对于以往的事也都不再追究了。  
鬼使神差的，大蛇丸回应了戒指。  
幻影出现的地方是一处庭院。  
大蛇丸挺意外，他记得以前集会都是在山洞里的。  
左右看看，大蛇丸发现只有他和宇智波兄弟是幻灯，其他人都是实体。  
而且，带着“零无”戒指的是一个红发人，以前的佩恩坐在他身边。  
没有查克拉棒的佩恩和零无白虎坐在一起，让大蛇丸瞬间想起他们的身份。  
自来也的三个徒弟:弥彦、长门、小南。

4.那一次集会，大蛇丸和雨隐村签了贸易合同，同时用他以前的禁术研究资料换取了一批实验资金。  
大蛇丸还捡了一个人回音忍村，并且和木叶交涉后把他改成了音忍。  
那是复活的自来也。听他说，他是在雨隐村复活的。  
难怪没在战场上见到他。  
但大蛇丸没想到，自来也不知道受了什么刺激一到音忍村就说喜欢他，打了他一个措手不及。  
不过大蛇丸也没心思想年轻人一样闹了，早早就明白自己感情的他点头和自来也在一起了。  
毕竟年纪大了。大蛇丸其实也知道自己虽然复活后用的是自己的身体，而且是处在三十岁左右，但他再怎么说也和纲手一般年纪了。

5.漩涡鸣人成了七代目火影，大蛇丸实际上早有预料。  
但是自来也，你已经是音忍了，火影继位需要高兴到立刻跑回木叶吗？  
看着回到音忍村以后接过音影助理一职的自来也冲出音忍大门向木叶赶去，大蛇丸最后还是放下笔跟了上去。  
那个被徒弟干掉的傻瓜万一在路上出事就不好了。  
于是大蛇丸忽略了自己也被相当于弟子的佐助杀掉的事实。

6.回木叶不久他和自来也就被叫去参加了终结谷聚会。  
自来也那个蠢货和纲手拼酒，结果喝多以后居然踩在桌子上扬言要立刻去女汤取材写他的亲热系列。  
“你个蠢货就和你的小说过一辈子吧。”大蛇丸眯眼看看自来也，头也不回地离开了终结谷。  
果然那家伙是从小让三代那个猥琐老头带坏了。  
大蛇丸回到旅店狠狠的想。

7.最后是宇智波斑把自来也送回来的。  
喝多的人此刻正躺在床上。大蛇丸看着自己和自来也被吐了一身的衣服，觉得自己大半辈子的脸全丢这里了。  
去给自己和自来也洗了个澡，换了件浴衣，大蛇丸坐在床边擦头发，顺便看了眼自来也。  
那家伙也不知道梦见什么，一脸傻笑。  
扭过头，大蛇丸突然听到自来也嘟哝了一句话。  
“大蛇丸，本大爷喜欢你。”  
“哼。”  
大蛇丸冷哼一声，嘴角却弯了弯。

8.作为初代音影，大蛇丸觉得这辈子做的最正确的事，就是让自来也成为了音忍村忍者。  
那样他才有理由让他做自己的助理，好把他绑在身边。  
听说传说中的肥羊到了音忍村，要不要去赌场赚笔实验经费呢？  
大蛇丸透过窗户看着走在村中的淡金发女人默默地想。

自蛇篇——END——

止鼬篇  
1.再次恢复意识的时候，鼬有些无奈。  
是谁呢？又被秽土转生叫到人间，佐助看到会不高兴吧。  
毕竟都和他说了真的是最后一次，食言是不好的。  
而且，这次没了止水的别天神，想挣脱控制恐怕要废一番功夫呢。  
“呐，鼬，醒了就睁开眼吧。”  
这个声音……  
是宇智波止水！  
睁开眼，鼬看到止水正笑着看着他，眼睛是三勾玉。  
止水他的眼睛不是……  
止水眨眼，三勾玉转成万花筒又转回去，然后指指鼬的身后。  
“鼬，宇智波一族都复活了。”

2.和止水了解了情况之后，鼬沉默了。  
他能感受到身后的视线，那是被他和那个人，宇智波带土，一起杀死的族人的视线。  
多少个夜晚他都无法从噩梦中挣脱，满目皆是族人的不解与憎恨，质问他为什么要选择木叶，为什么要杀死自己的族人。  
他还记得梦里见到被杀的长老，他大声质问着鼬和带土:  
“那是千手的村子！身为宇智波你们居然选择千手，你们愧对家族！”  
不过，那好像也不是梦。  
他记得自称宇智波斑的带土说了句话，那是鼬为数不多认同他的话，虽然也是让他感到疑惑的一句话——没有人会如此叫自己的名字。  
“木叶是千手与宇智波共同建立的。如果选择了村子是背叛，那抛弃了宇智波斑的你们呢？”  
后来鼬和他相处久了，虽然仍对他满是戒备，但也似乎有些理解他了。  
那样腐朽的宇智波，不如死在自己人手上，还能在死后让名字被刻上慰灵碑。  
可是他们现在复活了。  
止水，我该怎么办？

3.回村的路上鼬一直没说话。  
千手，宇智波，木叶。就像一团乱麻。  
“鼬，回村后你打算做什么呢？”止水在一旁问，不过他也不指望能听到回答，自己说道:“不如还去暗部吧。一起去，也好见见老朋友。不知道疾风和夕颜他们现在怎么样了。”  
暗部吗？是个不错的去处，刚好避开族人。  
“好。”鼬点了点头。

4.初代目、宇智波斑和带土用木遁重建木叶后，在医院修养了一个月。  
鼬和止水在这一个月里就把暗部的申报表递交上去，卡卡西以权谋私，把他们分到了原来的职位上。  
等宇智波富岳知道的时候，他们已经成为暗部成员一周了。  
一个月的磨合让鼬再次被族人接纳，当然这也有宇智波斑和宇智波带土的高压作用。  
忙碌了半个月后，两人终于得到一天假期，但奈何宇智波斑和初代目在族地附近打了起来，二人只好去甘栗甘。  
鼬有那里的七折卡，止水原先的已经不在了，重新补办的是八折卡。  
甘栗甘的老板娘背景不小，是难得对忍者叛忍一视同仁的人，鼬以前经常派乌鸦分|身来买三色丸子，也不见她拒绝，反而还和他聊聊小佐助在木叶的生活。

5.在甘栗甘门口，他们遇到了卡卡西和宇智波带土。  
“带土表哥，斑大人和初代大人在族地打起来了。”止水笑着说。  
止水年纪比鼬大不了多少，平时鼬和佐助也都叫他哥哥，但真说起来他还是带土的表弟，刚出生不久的时候带土还经常带他来甘栗甘。  
带土点点头，和卡卡西头也不回地走了，不过方向是朝着卡卡西家而不是宇智波族地。  
送走了两人，鼬和止水在甘栗甘度过了一个愉快的假期。

6.漩涡鸣人当了七代目火影并指名让佐助当暗部部长。  
从此之后鼬见到佐助的次数便骤减。  
和佐助小时候正好反过来。  
鼬想着，在走廊见到了佐助。  
佐助正斜靠着柱子坐着，手边是草薙剑。  
“佐助最近有心事啊。”鼬坐在佐助身边，直觉佐助是在为暗部的事烦恼。  
但他不确定佐助还会不会对他说。  
好在最后两人还是达成一致，鼬和止水去替佐助刷任务量，让佐助专心处理文件——谁让佐助之前一直都是下忍，任务量不够呢。

7.鼬总觉得佐助对鸣人那孩子不一般。  
这点在终结谷聚会时鼬便彻底确定了。  
但鼬觉得自己也没资格说教佐助。  
坐在人群中，鼬的注意力很快就从佐助那里转移到了止水身上。  
止水正和带土喝酒，不过带土似乎已经醉了，晕乎乎地靠近了坐在他旁边的卡卡西。  
然后突然揪住对方的衣领开始表白。  
鼬发现止水的表情似乎僵了一下。

8.后来大家行酒令，鼬喝了不少。不过大半都是给止水挡酒的，毕竟他之前已经喝了不少。  
再次醒来时鼬正躺在自己的床上。  
纸门突然被打开，止水端着醒酒汤走了进来。  
“鼬啊，我又没醉你拦什么酒？这下好了，堂堂木叶前S级叛忍被酒给放倒了。”  
鼬默默喝下醒酒汤，没理他。  
“不过说真的，你为什么替我喝？”止水拿走空碗，看着鼬的眼睛，“斑大人说是因为你喜欢我，和表哥他们一样。”  
“那么鼬，你到底喜不喜欢我呢？”  
鼬看着止水眼中的紧张，突然就想把藏了很多年的话说出来。  
“嗯，喜欢。”  
“怎么会不喜欢呢？止水哥。”

止鼬篇——END——

扉泉篇  
1.扉间一直不明白，事情怎么会变成这样。  
最初见到他的时候是因为各自大哥的私下交往，从那时开始，他们就仿佛和对方成了死敌。  
再后来长大一些，和各自大哥去战场，默契地找上对方，死战，就像大哥们一样。  
但扉间怎么也想不明白，他不过是想给他一个惊喜，他却因此受了重伤。  
他那时候是因为看到什么而走神了呢？

2.那是扉间第一次自己发明出一个忍术，还是空间忍术，他取名叫飞雷神。  
扉间想找人分享一下喜悦，但映入脑中的却是那个黑发的宇智波二少爷。  
其实他挺羡慕那个二少爷的。宇智波全是兄控弟控，宇智波斑很宠他。可是再看看自家大哥，扉间第一次生出宇智波比千手好的想法。  
打住，大哥在大事上还是很有同族爱的。

3.再次见到宇智波斑时，扉间看到了一双新的写轮眼。  
那里面有泉奈，那个宇智波二少爷的影子。  
大哥问宇智波斑泉奈去了那里，宇智波斑瞪了扉间一眼淡淡一句:“他死了。”  
扉间突然想要发明一种能够复活的忍术。  
但他知道，那是不可能的。  
扉间死死地压住了自己的想法。

4.再后来，大哥和宇智波斑建立木叶，宇智波斑叛村，终结谷大战，之后不久大哥便去世了。  
扉间有时候会想起那个黑发的宇智波二少爷，他决定不在压制自己的想法。  
扉间最后算是成功了，那是一种将亡者唤回人间的术。  
秽土转生。  
但正如扉间所料，那不是真正的复活。扉间决定将其列为禁术，而且放到了宇智波一族绝对不会发现的地方。  
不仅如此，扉间还一直打压着宇智波。  
谁让他们害了泉奈，然后放弃了宇智波斑，最后导致大哥也走了。

5.回忆到此为止。  
扉间看到站在宇智波众人之中的泉奈，无比庆幸自己开发了秽土转生，无比庆幸有人冒着风险学会了这门禁术。  
若非如此，他就不会在四战时被唤回人间，也就永远都见不到泉奈了。  
那个二少爷，还真是幸福。有宇智波斑宠着他，有大哥护着他，还有自己……扉间在心里摇头，不再多想。

6.因为木叶重建时大哥把千手宅建在宇智波族地附近，所以去医院看望大哥时扉间难免会遇到来看宇智波斑的泉奈。  
三天不见，宇智波泉奈瘦了一圈，也不知道是不是宇智波一族的饭菜不和口味。  
后来在医院，大哥说以前泉奈三餐都是宇智波斑做，现在应该是吃不惯所以饿了三天。  
扉间选择性忽略了为什么宇智波斑给泉奈做饭大哥会知道这件事。  
回去的路上扉间邀请了泉奈去千手宅，理由是如果饿着他等大哥他们出院后一定会打死他的。  
泉奈对此嗤笑一声，却跟着他去了千手宅。

7.泉奈喜欢豆皮寿司，而且是放了很多糖的豆皮寿司。  
扉间在厨房的时候想起以前他被大哥拉来打下手的日子。  
“扉间来帮帮大哥！斑斑和泉奈都喜欢豆皮寿司，这次要做两人份的大哥我一个人做不完。”  
大概就是那段时间学会了宇智波家口味的豆皮寿司，也知道了宇智波两个万花筒都爱吃这种东西。  
不过那时候，千手和宇智波还没和谈吧？就这样说出来，大哥也不怕落人口实。  
扉间看看手中做好的两人份寿司，沉默了一下，还是端了出去。

8.打那之后泉奈每天都来蹭饭，顺便把多出的寿司带去给宇智波斑。而大哥的孙女千手纲手这几天也住在千手宅。但她说自己受不了每天都吃豆皮寿司，白天都不在。  
那三个家伙出院后不久，宇智波斑发现大哥把千手宅建在宇智波族地附近，气得要一个豪火灭却烧了房子。  
大哥一阻止，最后两人打了起来。  
看不下去的泉奈冲到他们中间，吓得两人强制中断忍术被反噬了。  
好在不严重。  
之后泉奈提出让大哥住进宇智波族地，自己住进千手宅。  
宇智波斑在大哥再三保证下同意了，但扉间觉得他看自己的眼神更狠了。  
但是，管他呢！  
扉间在那一个月里和泉奈表明心意后就料到这种结果了，可是有泉奈在他宇智波斑肯定不会做什么。  
就算做什么，还有大哥呢。  
泉奈就是聪明，这种两全其美的办法也让他想出来了。扉间默默想。

扉泉篇——END——

尾声  
距离我成为辉夜姬已经过去很久了，久到羽衣终于理解我解开封印，久到黑绝终于放弃了报社。  
我和羽衣羽村黑绝在终结谷开辟了一个子空间，住了进去。  
因为我使用的复活术很特殊，当初那些忍者大多有了不死之身。  
但他们似乎也意识到这个问题，很早就离开自己的忍村隐居了。  
羽衣问过我阿修罗和因陀罗能不能复活，我和他说复活之后他们还需重新修炼才有可能恢复记忆。  
羽衣有些沉默，但还是选择了复活他们。  
这些年我也逐渐明白我本就是辉夜姬，地球的生活不过是庄周一梦，意识降临地球罢了。  
可我还是受了些影响，起码换做以前的我不会因为看到那些忍者搞基而高兴，还把自己两个孙子撮合起来。  
每天看着自己的后辈们秀恩爱，写写日记，我觉得生活无比充实。  
啊，如果能再次降临地球把他们的日常发到网上就好了。  
不如推动忍界工业革命，让他们早日用上互联网？  
我感觉这主意不错。

全文——END——

番外:老板娘的秘密  
1.我在圈里叫凛，于是社团敲定让我在Only展上出野原琳。   
这是个不错的角色，撞的几率不大，还能围观社里的带卡互动。   
出辉夜姬的是我闺蜜。   
但是，我却眼睁睁看见她睡着，再没醒过来。   
出殡的那天晚上，我坐在床上翻着我们的相片集，一宿没睡。   
日出的时候我实在顶不住困意，倒在床上睡着了。

2.这是一间日式的屋子。   
我睁眼，看到一个穿着白底碎樱花和服的女人走了进来，她有一头柔顺的黑色长发，五官精致。   
没有护额，右手凝聚着大量查克拉。   
我脑中突然蹦出这样一句话。   
“你醒了？看来斑大人提供的柱间细胞还是很有用的。”女人说。   
我却睁大了眼睛，因为她说的是中文，虽然听起来不太流畅。   
“你果然听得懂。斑大人说你受了那样的伤却没有死，反而随着时间的流逝伤势被抑制，是因为有一个灵魂在强制保持肉体生的状态。现在看来，你和我母亲是来自同一个地方的，是叫——地球吗？”女人似乎很高兴，顿了顿说，“母亲留下的卷轴里说，你们来到这里的原因很多，但只要不是什么——嗯，‘胎穿’？是了，只要不是胎穿，就有很大的可能性会得到身体的记忆。你试试看。”   
我现在知道了，这女人的母亲也是个穿越者。   
不过我……我不是穿越，而是回归本体。

3.我叫野原琳，现在住在一个女人家里，并且已经一个月了。   
女人告诉我可以叫她老板娘，之后就消失了一个月。   
再看到她时，她仿佛一下子老了几十岁。   
“琳，你知道吗？斑大人死了。”她这么说。   
我仔细想想，宇智波斑这时候也的确要死了。不过，我很早就想问，她为什么和宇智波斑这么熟。   
“我是在木叶建立后第二年出生的。我的母亲是千手，父亲是宇智波……”她似是看出我的疑惑，道。

4.作为第一个千手和宇智波结合的家庭出生的孩子，宇智波兰从小就备受关注。   
兰的母亲作为一个千手，曾经彻底放下两族仇恨，恳求宇智波斑收了兰做弟子。   
兰从小就知道母亲的不同，她的母亲教了她一种语言，说那是她的家乡话。但是兰从未见过这种语言，问初代目大人，初代目大人也不知晓这门语言。   
兰五岁时，父亲出任务被羽衣一族偷袭牺牲了。   
母亲很生气，很悲伤，发誓要报仇。   
于是兰七岁时母亲借出任务之由去了羽衣一族，再没回来。   
听说羽衣一族自那之后元气大伤，很快就被初代目大人和斑大人灭了族。   
斑大人那里有兰的母亲留下的一份卷轴，卷轴里记载了很多忍术，也有很多母亲的小秘密。   
——比如说关于地球和未来。  
兰再大些的时候修炼了母亲留下的阴封印术，用母亲的话说，“花费了几十年研究它，肯定比纲手姬的强”。兰那时候只听说初代目大人的孙女预定要起纲手这个名字。   
不久之后斑大人和初代目大人在终结谷大战。初代目大人去世后，继任的二代目千手扉间极力打压宇智波一族，革除了兰的忍者身份——为此他还精心策划了一场假死。   
因为兰是宇智波斑的弟子，而且从小就被宇智波斑带在身边。   
兰对此并无异议，她觉得其实普通人的身份也挺好，起码随意出村出国不会被定为叛忍或是引发政治问题，照顾斑大人也方便些。

5.“琳，我已经要死了，”女人也就是宇智波兰说，“你和我母亲来自同一个地方，我希望你能继承这个铺子。”   
我已经不知道该说什么了，一个从前的穿越者，她已经改变了历史。   
我知道我应该应下兰的请求，因为在所有人眼中我已是个死人，兰若是死了，我瞒不了多久。   
“可是我该怎么做？我的样子木叶的人很清楚。”   
“……你可以以我的身份出现，我会教你阴封印术以及一切你该学会的。最后，我会用秘术让你的样貌发生一定改变，你只要把头发留长就好。”兰仿佛下了什么决定，沉默了一会儿对我说。

6.我叫野原琳，也叫宇智波兰。   
兰教会了我所有她会的忍术，她也教会了我如何经营一家贵得离谱的甜品店——她带我去了这个房子的前半部分我才知道她居然就是带土经常来的那家甘栗甘的老板娘——甚至她还教会我如何成为她。   
在拥有兰的记忆后这并不难。   
现在的我就像有了斑大人记忆的带土一样，顶了另一个人的名字，不再是自己。   
兰死之前用秘术把她那对三勾玉写轮眼的瞳力传给了我，她说我有柱间细胞所以瞳力不会很快消散；同样的，这些堪比尾兽的大量查克拉——兰继承了千手一族那庞大的查克拉量——也改变了我的外貌。   
在不仔细看时我和兰长得几乎一样，当然若是仔细看还是可以找出我们的区别的。

我很快就在店里见到了卡卡西。   
他隔一段时间才会来一次，每次都肉疼地看看红豆糕的标价，然后咬牙付款。   
我后来忍不住装作不知晓真相说：“带土桑真是的，居然懒到让卡卡西桑你来买红豆糕，自己躲在一边和琳那丫头约会，还不给你五折卡让你自己掏腰包。”   
卡卡西僵硬了一下，回答道：“是啊，他懒得只待在一个地方都不走了，琳也陪着他。”   
我看着卡卡西，一股酸涩感徘徊在双眼上，忍住说出带土下落和我身份的冲动，给卡卡西打了五折。   
那毕竟是我曾经的同伴，我爱过的人啊。

7.二代目给兰建过一个空墓，现在兰就躺在里面。   
五代目从木叶的机密文件中找到蛛丝马迹来找我时，我刚从墓地回来。   
她是来请我参加四战的，我很抱歉地拒绝了她。   
“宇智波兰是什么人五代目很清楚，相信五代目对我也有怀疑。我可以告诉您，我虽有她的记忆却不是她。更何况她当初说‘宇智波兰只会守护千手和宇智波，除去千手扉间，重点守护斑大人’，五代目觉得继承了她身份的我如何做出违背誓言的举动？更何况当初宇智波的灭族事件中我已经违背了一次。”   
我向五代目坦白，五代目显然很意外。   
“之前晓进攻木叶我没有插手，是我不对。但我能保证，从今日开始，我会在守护名单上加上木叶村。”

8.我见到了几位已经去世的火影，在四战期间。   
我冲上去先打了二代目一拳，也许是太过意外，他都没反应过来。   
“这一拳我替宇智波和千手打你。”   
我这样说着，看了他们一眼就回了自己甘栗甘。   
千手扉间他对不起兰，对不起曾经的宇智波和千手。

9.我终于见到带土，那是在四战结束后一个月。   
四战的结果有些不同，但也在意料之中。听说是辉夜姬被黑绝复活后用仙术复活了大批忍者，以绝对的武力终止了四战。   
我猜，是我闺蜜也穿了，哦不，是回归了。   
我没敢和带土卡卡西坦白，但我也略微提点了下带土。   
想当年我可是带卡党。而且卡卡西，你真当我不知道你躲在我背后打算吓我和你家带土吗？  
甘栗甘的生意因为宇智波的复活变好了，我也见到了斑大人。   
斑大人一眼就看出我不是兰。   
但斑大人却没有生气，在问过我兰的墓地位置后淡淡地说了一句：“你自己的同伴还在等你。”   
我的同伴……吗？  
卡卡西，带土，还有水门老师和玖辛奈师母。

10.我叫野原琳，曾用名宇智波兰。   
我在木叶经营一家高档甜品店，叫甘栗甘。   
木叶的第一任暗部部长宇智波斑是我的老师，四代目火影波风水门也是，六代目火影是我的同伴，还有一个仅次于斑大人的宇智波也是我的同伴。   
我不姓宇智波，但我有一对瞳力快要用尽的三勾玉写轮眼。   
我曾经的闺蜜给了我一具不死的身体，我想我可以永远围观带卡了。   
对了，还有很多人叫过我老板娘，传说老板娘一直很年轻而且是在木叶初建的第二年出生的。   
你现在也知道这个秘密了，可以帮我保密吗？

老板娘的秘密——END——


End file.
